The Lycan and The Vampire
by SuicidalMuffinz91
Summary: In a world where a romantic relationship between the two species; Lycans and Vampires, are forbidden. Two people going against the flow meet for the first time, and things get steamy and confusing...I will be making 3 chapter for this story. If you enjoyed this, let me know and I'll make a special chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Eren's POV:

Eren Jaeger, that's my name...I'm a 24 year old female. My mother was killed by vampires, and upon being awoken by my father, I had devoured him to gain full power and the ability to control my transformations. I am a Lycan. The very bane of my existence is to rid this world of the ruthless bloodsuckers. KILL THEM ALL!

I awoke with a start, always dimly aware of my repeating dream. It always starts with me stating my name then age, but always ends with my bitter hatred toward vampires. True, I absolutely despise the unholy species. Lately however, my interest has been slowly dimishing. Am I concerned? Yes, very deeply. I had asked Hanji, our personal Lycan specialist, she believes since i'm a fully developed Lycan now, my mind might turn more toward finding a mate...ugh...a mate, one thing us Lycans look forward to the most. Not many can find their fated mate, I have no reasoning to finding my mate...yet. Shaking my head clear I throw my sheets off me and head to the bathroom to start the day, prepping in the bathroom I can't help but think of the reoccuring dream. " **KILL THEM ALL!"** I freeze, shocked at how loud and blood thirst that sounded. I muse how apart of me, no matter what, will always hate the cold ones. Never will that change, EVER!

Levi's POV:

The ground is cover in large amounts of blood, the walls were dripping with it. I realized I was in a narrow alleyway, I heard screaming and crying. Someone was begging for help, for mercy. I turned to see a man stooping over a woman, his mouth at her neck. Blood dripping down, I panicked looking around for a weapon, then noticed my hands were stained with blood, my neck had been bitten into, and I was losing blood fast. I felt dizzy before everything around me closed in and disappeared.

I sharply inhaled, startled from this old memory, the memory of being changed. Atleast it wasn't a nightmare this time, just something familiar. If I had been human still, the memory would have haunted me, but I was a just like the man from the memory. I took what I wanted and did what I wanted. I got up and open the curtains on the far side of the room, and looked into the bright rays of the sun. This was rare trait of mine, unlike most vampires I could stand in the sun without being burned. I was known as a daywalker among my kind, not many Lycans knew of this ability however. This caused a huge advantage to my kind. I walked to my bathroom and changed into jeans and a hoody, I had nothing better to do. After finished dressing I slipped my into my hoody and my wallet in my jeans back pocket and headed for the door, I think it's time for some quick breakfast.

Eren's POV:

I was standing next to an old beat up stop sign near my favorite restuarant, they should be having a big breakfast buffet today; sausage, biscuits, eggs, bacon, pancakes, etc. I was incredibly hungry, especially for some bacon and sausage. I guess that is the wolf in me though, but that wasn't the exact reason I was here. I meet Hanji here almost every week, I report my daily life to her. Apparently I'm not a normal Lycan, there is 3 categories for us, I'm sure you can guess. Alphas, Betas, then Omegas. Betas are the more common type, they are the 2nd in command next to Alphas. Alphas are the stronger and more commanding type, their words are basically like law among their pack. Then there is the Omegas, rarest of all types. They are lone wolves, stronger, faster, smarter, sometimes even more so than an Alpha. Hanji believes I am a transition of a Alpha and Omega, making me extraordinarily rare. I walk into the restaurant, immediatly aware that Hanji is already here, I can smell her familiar scent. "EREN!" she called out enthusiactic. "Hanji, not so loud this morning." I whispered. "Oh, of course. I had forgotten. Anyway, give me the report. I want to know everything." Hanji requested, getting serious. I told her everything, atleast everything that seemed worthy of mentioning. "hmm..." Hanji commented afterward. "You really are extraordinary, Eren" Hanji finished. We ate breakfast and chatted abit about this and that, then bid each other goodbye till next week, Hanji adding that if anything came up to call right away.

Levi's POV:

I could smell the mornings breakfast buffet wafting through the streets, it would smell good if it was what I was craving, but I needed some blood. That is when I spotted a slender girl whose chocolate brown hair swaying as she walked, I got closer to her when she made a sharp turn into an alleyway. BINGO! I entered only to stare into deep caribbean blue eyes, filled with disgust. "Vampire!" She spit out before razor sharp canines protruded from her mouth and her eyes took on a more animalistic side. "heh...a Lycan" I proclaimed. Before anything else could be said, I felt the air leave my lungs as I was smashed against the wall, claws digging into my shirt and a hand against my throat, leave only enough room to breathe. "What do you want, you bloodsucker?" The Lycan spoke. I stayed quiet, mostly out of shock. Never has an any Alpha been able to do this to him, he could feel the raw power radiating from her. "You're a Lycan, but you feel stronger then a Alpha...I never faced an Omega though. Are you a Omega?" Levi asked curious. "Why do you care what type of Lycan I am? I could still kick your ass even if I was a Beta." Eren grounded out. Levi barked out a astounded laugh, shocked at this ones attitude. All that earned him was Eren's claws clenching tighter into his neck. "Ok ok, stop. I'm not going to hurt you alright. Just let me go" Levi said. Eren released her grip on him and backed away. "Stay away from here, Bloodsucker." Eren said. "I will if you tell me your name." Levi said. Eren was cautious, Levi noticed. "I'm...Eren, Eren Jaeger. Now you tell me yours!" Eren demanded. "Levi Ackerman." Levi responded. "I'll be seeing you around Eren." He finished before disappearing.

Eren's POV:

This Levi was utterly attractive, and Eren didn't like thinking that. He was a vampire, a nasty parasite, but the moment he entered the alleyway and looked at her with those silver blue eyes, her heartbeat picked up and her mind became swamped. Angry by this she reacted in a way she never though she would, she felt stronger than normal. After a brief cooldown they parted ways, but she ached from the lost of contact. She called Hanji shortly after arriving back home, telling her immediatly what transpired. "OH! Interesting!" Hanji squeeled, overly enthusiatic again. "Hanji, can you tell me whats happening?!" Eren pleaded, almost desperate. "You may not like what I'm about to tell you, especially since your dislike for them." Hanji responded quietly. "Just tell me!" Eren huffed, annoyed at the hesitation. "When a Lycan has found his/her mate, a link is made, it pulls you to them. I however have never heard of a Lycan linking themselves to a vampire, but I guess that is what makes you so incredibly rare, it's like your sole being was made to go against what you are." Hanji replied. Eren did not like this, a vampire, a potential mate, but worst of all. Vampires and Lycans being involved with each other was completely forbidden. "Hanji, tell no one about this. You know vampire/lycan relationships are frowned upon" Eren said. "I won't, but even if you did pursue this, I won't think badly of you" Hanji said. "You think this over, I'll give you time, just tell me all about it afterward, okay? Bye Eren" Hanji finished, hanging up.

Levi's POV:

 _Damn! What was that?!_ Levi thought, the urge to kiss her was so overpowering that it took everything to he had to get the hell out of there. In over the thousand years vampires had existed, none had acted upon seducing a Lycan like he felt like doing. Especially that Lycan, she was undoubtly strong. He really didn't want another encounter with her, but his mind demanded he see her again, even if it was from afar. He was battling with himself for 2 and half hours, then decided to screw the rules and see her even if it costed him. Getting up off his bed he realized he still had not fed, jumping out his window he found a young woman walking her dog, quickly he got behind her covering her mouth to keep her from screaming and bit into her, all to soon he pulled away confused, the woman had an odd taste. Bitter and abit sour not at all sweet like most of his victims, however not caring he proceeded to feed, hunger taking over.

2 Days Later:

Eren's POV:

I haven't been getting enough sleep, all because my dreams have changed.

I'm laying on a large bed covered in colorful petals, the pillows as soft as clouds and the smell of vanilla and coconut swirl around the room, someone is there with me. I move to look to see who it is and it's Levi, the vampire. I'm not angry he is there, I even welcome it. Then he kisses me softly, pulling me into his body and for a vampire he is surprisingly warm. As each ticking minute passes, our kiss gets deeper and deeper so much that I can't help but cling to him. It feels pleasant and keep help but moan into his mouth. He moves down my jaw to my neck gently sucking and nipping causing me to shiver at how delicious it feels.

Then all to soon my alarm sounds off, awakening me from this...dream? nightmare? I can't even think of what I want anymore. I'm troubled that I had created a link with a vampire, but more disappointed that I actually want him to ravish me. I've always hated vampires with a burning passion, but he makes me want to lose myself to his touch. I WANT him to touch me, I WANT him to bite me, I WANT him to control me. I just want him. I can't even stop myself anymore, Hanji had said that finding a mate would make me change into loving everything about them. I don't even know myself anymore, each passing moment makes me feel like I'm going insane. I just want him to take me and make me forget everything. My mind swirls before going blank, then everything in my vision turns black.

Levi's POV:

I decided to chance it and go out for a walk, chances of bumping into her again were slim. I couldn't sleep last night, I don't know if she did or not. It was all because of a dream, a rather sexy dream, about her of course. I won't go into detail out here, don't want to spring a boner in the middle of the street. I walk passed the restuarant I saw her exited out of 3 days ago. Those damn eyes the color of the sea, I couldn't forget the shade even if I lived a million years, gorgeous eyes, gorgeous body, sexy fucking voice that he sure as hell knew would sound damn hot moaning his name, full lips that had to feel like heaven. He stopped realizing he was giving himself exactly what he was trying to prevent: a boner. A second later, he smelled a sweet and familiar scent. HERS! Not giving it a second thought he bolted after the scent, find her against the wall of the alley they first met in. "Levi?" Eren whispered huskily. Levi was utterly mystified, Eren was here before him panting and moaning on the ground, her clothes disheveled. Her shirt riding up exposing her stomach while one side had slipped exposing her shoulder and her pants were unbuttoned displaying her silk panties. Levi lost myself falling down on her, tracing exposed skin and licking at her neck causing her to moan and arch into his body, she gripped the hem of his jeans pulling him closer. Eren reached out with her other hand, placing a finger under his chin and moving his lips to hers. "Kiss me" Eren said, slightly teasing him with pecks to the side of his mouth.

Eren's POV:

I became aware when I was in the alleyway, realizing I really had blacked out. Levi was on top of me, touching me, tasting me. It felt to good to stop him, so instead I moved his lip from my neck to my own. I said the one thing I never thought I would, but did "Kiss me", then started enticing him with pecks anywhere but his mouth. He took the bait pressing his lips to mine, paying extra attention to my bottom lip he slide his tongue smoothly from corner to corner before slipping past my lip and flicking his own tongue against mine, I was startled but it felt really good. I moved my hand from his shoulder to his hair wanting more, he got the clue and he got rougher. I liked it, but then I pushed him back "get off" I said, face flushed and my breathing coming out heavy. "Why?" Levi questioned. "You obviously like it." He emphasized by running his hand down my thigh making me "AH" a bit. "See, you're loving this. So why stop?" He asked. "Because I said so!" I yelled, rolling him over so I was on top of him. After I gained the upper ground so to speak, I got up and bolted back home. How embarressing, I almost let a vampire sex me up in an alleyway. Although it did feel really good, but if it happens again, I'd prefer it in a room instead...mine or his? Doesn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

4 Days Later

Levi's POV:

It has been a week since I met Eren and it has been rocky, I think she is trying her best to avoid me especially after what we did in the alley a few days ago. I know it has effected her, her face lights up like break lights and she mumbles and stutters out excuses about having to be somewhere else then runs off. Each time I see her I just keep wanting to continue where we left off, but this time go further than before. I'll admit it, I want her and I know she wants me too but she's a Lycan, and it's her drive to be against what I am. I am a Vampire and like I said, I take what I want and do what I want. Eventually she is going to submit to me, cause I got exactly what she wants.

Eren's POV:

I keep bumping into this stupid vampire but no matter how much I try to hate him, my body gets hot and my breathing becomes heavier. I want him then I don't, it's just to confusing and it's making me frustrated. That's when a bad idea came to mind, but it was so bad that I couldn't make myself disagree from doing it. Follow him home, seduce him in his own turf, make him purr for you. I shivered at the thought, so bad but so enticing. I decided then, to do it and picked out my sexiest lingerie. Tonight...

Levi's POV:

I had just walked out of the bar when I caught her scent, she was near. I decided to ignore it this time and turn in the direction of my house and started walking. It just took me a few minutes to realize that she was following me, I smirked wondering exactly what she was thinking. It was only a 15 minute walk from the bar to my house and I was almost there and could still smell her closing in. I stood in front of my door and took my keys from my pocket to unlock my door. I open my door walk in leaving it wide open, then I hear it shut and the click of my deadbolt. I turn to see her standing there her fingers still on the deadbolt. "What do you want?" I asked, shocked she actually came in. "You." She said, getting to the point. She unbuttoned her shirt half way down exposing her creamy skin and lacy black bra. I couldn't help but swallow the lump in my throat, she came to do this. She placed herself down on the egde of my bed, laid back propping herself on her elbow and ran her hand down her cleavage to her short jean shorts, popping open the button. "Not interest?" She questioned, slowly licking her full lips. I was so utterly turned on I could feel my teeth sharpen. I climbed on top of her, my eyes locked onto her collarbone. I loved the smooth creamy look of her skin but when I placed my lips against her neck, the taste of her combined with her smell was so intoxicating, I bit into her drawing blood delicious blood. I could feel myself rapidly getting hard, and knew that she had to feel it too, the feel of my hardness pressed to her softness was incredible. I pulled back looking at her, she was panting already, blushing from cheek to cheek almost to sexy I thought her long brown hair spread out around hair making her look more god-like.

Eren's POV:

He bit me, but I enjoyed it more than I should have. He pulled his mouth from my neck looking down at me, lust showed in his eyes making them look like storm clouds. I could feel something hard between my legs and only getting harder, I loved it. I wasn't patient, I grabbed his shirt pulling him to me only to softly press my lips to his, moving in sync only growing more intense by the second till our tongues touched teasing and tasting each other, I felt his hand slide underneath the end of my shirt exposing my stomach before unbuttoning it completely his hand touching my bra tracing it to my back and undoing the clasp. I was topless, his tongue still probing my mouth and his hand rubbing the tip of my nipples making me tremble at the sensation. He slowly moved down my neck to my chest kissing and sucking, reaching my breast he brought his lips to it flicking his tongue across it before pressing his mouth down sucking and licking it, I couldn't stop the "AHs" leaving my mouth, my hands clutching his hair pulling him closer, So good! He moved back and forth between my breast till they were wet and puckered, returning to my mouth to kiss me only to pull back once more "Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked. "I won't stop if we go any further." He finished. I was frustrated, and angry that he had to ask. I came here literally throwing myself at him just to do this and he just didn't seem to get it, I pushed him off gathering my bra and shirt and headed to his bathroom slamming the door and redressing myself. I was embarressed as well, i've never done this before and I felt like one of those wanton girls and I was being this way toward a vampire. I tried my best to gain composture before opening the door and walking back out into his room. He was sitting on the bed, staring at me. "You're such a tease, you know that. Just know next time I won't let you go." He said smirking, that damn sexy fucking smirk. If I was any normal girl, that would have made me orgasm right then and there. I stomped across the room to his front door, opening it and turning back "Like hell that'll happen again, you bloodsucker." I responded. "Well this bloodsucker made you wet" He fired back. Angry I slammed the door behind me and started home, I knew where he lived now. I smiled abit, I found this actually fun...

The Next Day:

Levi's POV:

What a boring day, it would of been so much better if I got seduced by the Lycan again. At least it would of been something worthwhile to do. Here I was walking (suppose survellance) for some vampire who was stupid enough to let himself become starved, so I had to scope out a victim just for him. I was wondering around picking a perfect prey, then I could smell her here in the plaza, she knew I was a vampire however she did not know I could be out in the middle of the day, I've only ever encountered her in the early morning hours or at night. I turned to run out of the plaza through a narrow opening in between two building when I was blocked by bluish-green eyes and tan skin. "Levi! You're a daywalker? Huh?" She asked amused, not at all angry. "You don't sound angry" I reponded. "And why would I be?" She inquired. "Anyway, good luck trying to find prey here" She said smiling mischieviously. She knew why I was here, just not that it wasn't for me. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. Her smile disappeared and a light appeared in her eyes. "Are you hunting or are you helping that starved vampire hiding in the dumpster behind that grill & bar?" She asked pointing exactly to where I had left the guy. "How did you know that? Are you spying on me?" I asked stunned. "I'm a Lycan, you idiot. Do you honestly think I can't sniff out your kind." She replied. "Take me over to him" She insisted. I didn't feel like defy her demand, she I lead her to him and opened the lid just enough for him to peek out. "Did you get someone already?" the vampire asked surprised. "Yes, She's right here." I said turning sideways to show him Eren.

Eren's POV:

I told Levi to lead me over to the vampire, when I saw his eyes appear in the opening of the dumpster and ask Levi his question, I couldn't keep the growl building in my chest. As soon as Levi turned to the side, it ripped from my chest. I pushed Levi out of the way, lifted the lid and pulled the bloodsucker out watching him boil in the sun before plunging my hand into his chest and ripping out his heart, making him explode into burning ash. A moment passed before I looked over to Levi, shock on his face of what just transpired. I saw him swallow before speaking "Why don't you do that to me?" he asked, his voice filled with curiousity. I had no answer, not exactly but with him I just couldn't. I believe it's because of the link, but even that isn't a secure enough reason. I look away not replying, I only looked away because I can't stand staring at him to long, my heart and mind can't take it. This feeling is so intense at times that I can barely breathe and my heart beats to fast. I had thought to call Hanji last night after I had left Levi's place, but lost my nerve. To tell her I practically followed the vampire to his home and seduced him, of course she'd take it as some juicy news. I think Hanji encouraged this in me, I just felt like she wanted this to happen. Clearing my head, I looked at him again "Come on, Let's go get something to eat. You like McDonalds?" I asked. He stared back for a minute before nodding. We headed to McDonalds where I had order a Quarter Pounder, Medium Fries, Large Dr. Pepper, and a small Vanilla Milkshake. He ordered a Big Mac with no onions or pickles, a 6 piece McNuggets, Large Sweet Tea, a Medium Strawberry Milkshake, and 2 chocolate chip cookies. We stood so close our hands kept touching, though I didn't mind. I knew I had feeling for Levi but I had no idea how he felt at all, vampires were easy to seduce because they thrived off blood and sex. I decided to get a little bold and lightly ran my fingers across his own and across his palm. I got his attention because he stared into my eyes, trying to guess what I was up to and I brought my face closer to his barely touching his lips, breathing him in and exhaling.

Levi's POV:

She had her face close and her finger had started tracing my palm, her other hand reaching up to my hair and her tongue sliding over my lip quickly before we heard someone go "HOOT HOOT HOOT" and another go "Get a room you two". She pulled back, going red from embarressment. We waited a few more minutes till our order was called, we sat in the corner opposite of the front counter where a painted glass wall blocked us from other guest, coincidence I think not. She obviously wanted to get kinky right here in the fast food joint. I wouldn't even mind bending her over one of these tables and letting everyone hear her scream my name. We ate in silence, another thing worth noting is she was eatting and so obviously plotting to build energy to seduce me again but it also look like she was fighting internally. Thirty minutes passed and I was finishing my cookies and she was taking the last sips of her vanilla milkshake, once done she looked at me waiting for me to finish but before I could put the last bit of the cookie she grabbed my arm and brought the cookie to her mouth taking it from my hand and licked away bits of cookie from my fingers, I moaned at how sexy the action was. She chuckled for the first time "Let's go, I want to go home" She said finally. We left the joint headed toward her place, I had no idea why she was going to reveal her location to me, but I didn't question it I just followed. We got there quicker than I thought we would, her house was big on the outside surrounded by a 8 ft fence with huge damn doors. She turned to me and grabbed me by my belt loop pulling my closer, she tilted her head slightly to meet my lips, I reached up holding both sides of her face and deepened our kiss more before moving one of my hands to the small of her back, bring her closer into my body. She starts moaning into my mouth, I can feel her legs slowly giving way so I pull away. Her cheeks red and her perfectly plump lips swollen from the kiss urge me to continue but she releases her grip on me and steps back, running a hand through her hair and smiling, guinuinely smiling, she looks at her house then back at me. "I would invite you in, but I got to get up early tomorrow. I guess i'll see you around" She said. "Alright" I said waiting for her to go inside, though I don't know why, she can easily protect herself. She surprises me one last time by gently pecking my lips before going inside. My heart feels funny...


End file.
